


Warmth In The Darkness

by PresidentShido



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Holding, Obsession, Persephone & Hades AU, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26970139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentShido/pseuds/PresidentShido
Summary: The king of the underworld finally has his queen in his arms.
Relationships: Magoroku Shido/Sophia Sakharov
Kudos: 1
Collections: My MagoSoph Trash





	1. Chapter 1

He was the king of Death. The king of the underworld and she was about to be his queen. He was about to have a queen! His father would be so happy. Ultimately, after all of the exertion and frustration, this was happening. He couldn’t contain his excitement, he wasn’t going to be alone. All of the prolonging and events leading up to this.

She tried to murder him by shoving a knife in his chest, only for him to survive. She wasn’t as smart about who he truly was then. Then by Davide supplying her advice about Magoroku to Retsu advising her it was the best to just obey him, no matter what sway solicitudes he had. And they were probably right, they probably knew him better than she did at the time. She was left alone with him most of the time. Seeing him at his worse right to his peak. Watching him for who he really was in the end. She couldn’t help but feel some sort of pity for him. 

But in the end, they ended up falling. She slowly fell.

“Sophia! I waited for this moment to happen for such a long time!” He heeded, still being so delighted for this event, “I can’t believe you kept me waiting for so long…” Cradling her in the darkroom. 

He held her close in the murk, beaming maliciously. Eyes filled with concupiscence and admiration. Whispering to her words of compulsion. “You won’t leave me,” He spoke carefully at first but laughing, “You’ll never leave me again! You’re mine~!” 

Though, she was skinny yet vastly heavy but worth it. Mainly because he must’ve been so physically weak...

Smiling deeply, he had her. Everything about her. All of her sweat, blood, annoyance. He was much of the same. She was his and he was hers. Until the end of time since he couldn’t die neither could she now. He wasn’t going to allow her to let go of him either, not at all. He didn’t care what she was probably considering as long as he has her and about him. He wanted her thoughts, her mind to be filled with him.

“And now time to seal the deal.”

She moderately aroused from her slumber. Her legs awkwardly tangled, only holding her closer as she pressed her arms on his chest, trying to shift away. She felt his grasp, the room was dark but she could make out who it was in the dark. Navy eyes staring at her. 

Those eyes. So notable and large. He desired for those eyes to be pasted on him, his frame. Always glued on him, profoundly gazing at him whenever he was near her. _Only him…_

He leans down, pursing his lips before planting it on her lips. Eyes swelled as he kissed her, feeling his lips on hers. Passionate and heartfelt. She only sat there, inadequate to break it. He seems hungry for this kind of attention, he was unsure but stick with it anyway. The kiss didn’t last long as he parting from her. Breaking the kiss. Slowly. As if he was taking great care and wanted every part of it. 

“Your lips are so soft and warm… If I kiss you more I don’t think I could control myself very well…!” He frowns at himself. He wanted more, more of those delicate kisses. All of it, he didn’t care about much else. But was afraid he was going to lose control of himself, lost inside her smooth and savory lips. It was intoxicating. He supposed the rarer the affection is the more he craved to have it. 

“Oh, you’re finally awake!” He remarked she was attentive and he was now embarrassed, “Did my new queen sleep well?”

She parted her lips but nothing came. What could she speak or communicate now? 

He only smiles further, shifting and straining her up, he was that physically strong but he managed anyway. Almost hugging her, still holding her tightly but not as tight so he wasn’t stinging her but she was smart and strong.

“I-I-I love you so much, Sophia!” He avowed, “No one else would even come close to my love for you.” And it was true, no one else would even come close. Nor was he going to let anyone else come close to her. No one else but him, “I’m sure you feel the same way I do, too! You probably don’t want to say it, do you?” He sought. It wasn’t helping that this boy was so close to her eyes every statement made her shiver, “But that’s fine, all that truly matters is I have you as my queen!” 

He knew she likes the odd warmth. The kiss. The events. The dinners they shared. Even sleeping in the same bed and sharing it. Exposing his emotions to her. Even from the moments, they ended up sharing together...

Languidly warming up to them and finally to him. 

She was good at playing it off, acting as if she didn’t. She was good at hiding those emotions behind a fake masked but not really good at hiding subtle redness in her cheeks and subtle shocking emotions, is she? 

“But I bet you enjoy my love, too. You’re greedy.”

 _“Greedy?”_ She reciprocated, an odd word to use for someone like Sophia. Not when he was here who might she reminds him was begging for her to stay here and rot alongside him and wants attention. If anything, he was the one with the obsession quandary, which led to him being saturated with massive indulgence and desire. An obsession which also led to sheer thoughts of possessive. She was almost unamused, “That word is more fitting for you.”

“You think greedy is more suitable for me than you?” He suspected, raising a brow. While softly drawing pattern shaped circles on the back of her dark blue coat. She didn’t seem to mind or care much about it, allowing him to do as he pleased since it wasn’t hurting her.

“Da.” She only nodded but couldn’t really nod as she normally would since he was holding her. 

He would ask her to explain her thoughts but his mind and body had something else in mind. Gently shifting a little more so he was able to face her close. Almost a little more serious this time. Locking eyes with her.

“Please! Kiss me again!" 

Maybe he was a little greedy when it comes to her but that’s okay. Greed wasn’t a bad thing he thought. It was a good kind of greed. She was shocked to hear that, eyes slightly widened. But really, she shouldn’t be shocked, he was the same person who knowingly went off about how he thought her lips were like his cake or heaven or hell or whatever. 

“You want me to kiss you?”

“Yes!” He fumbled, “Only because I kiss you so it is fair if you kiss me, too!”

He was a huge dork.

“Fine.” 

She supposed she didn’t have much of a choice and she didn’t feel like protesting. He stood still, closing his eyes. Allowing her to do as she pleased. She leans in, slowly planting her lips on his. They sat there, a simple peck. It was lighter than anything. What made the kisses so powerful was the sheer idea of emotions. The passionate in her hearts. They both waiting until the other shifted but none did. Supposed this was a test to see who was the greediest of the two. 

Magoroku was the one to shift. Bringing his arms up, to her cheeks and head, imperceptibly pushing her down on him, while he shifted closer. The kiss cramps and he fell back with her in his arms. She was on top of him. But he had to finally let go of her before he allows himself to lose control, and she lifted herself up. Staring down at him. He lost the test, proving her point.

Both were breathing laboriously but both could handle the suffocation of the long-drawn kiss they were sharing. 

“You really are greedy.” She spoke, being the fast one to finally catch her breath.

“Hey!" He pouts, having an understanding of why her thoughts, “You held the kiss like that on purpose, just so you can trick me! Didn’t you?”

“Maybe.”

She only smirks maliciously, decidedly enjoying herself on the top. Laying herself on top of him, and tapping his chest. His heart. She was clearly teasing him and he felt that. He didn’t know either he should be pleased or angry by her doing this but either way, it was amazing. And her current expression was adorable, despise his current mood of acting as if he was slightly annoyance and pouting.

"A cheap trick!"

The kisses were everything he pictured in his mind to be like, even when he was little. Her lips were like fireworks exploding in his chest. He had no idea, he needed the affection of another, from a girl such as Sophia, to bring true happiness to him. Truly, he didn’t care what he did as long as it was her. Though, he could care less about that part if it didn’t contain any emotions in it.

This what true love feels like? What he was possibly missing all of his life!? He began to feel something wet guild down his cheeks, tears and he was choking on them and sniffling. She was shocked, losing her malicious composer to find him breaking down into tears. Laying on the floor, pouring his eyes out for her.

“Shido?” 

“I-I’m so happy!” He shouted, being unable to control himself very well and Sophia saw right past that, “I… I’m so happy you’re here with me, too!” He shifted his hands to wipe his face but Sophia guild her hands to his face instead, using the tip of her fingers to casually wipe his eyes of the tears.


	2. Chapter 2

She was the first to wake up at the crack of the morning. In the private room that they shared for quite some time now. They share a bed.

She heard ever so soft snores coming from her right. Her icy blue eyes glance over to find her husband, the King of Death himself, the god of the underworld, who was still dozing off with a smile. His body curled as he was slightly clinging to her. She gazes at him stoically.

The boy was long asleep. Sophia was still wide away. Her icy sky-blue eyes kept her gaze glued to the male. He was sleeping soundly once more. He curled up closely, with his hands to the pillow, facing the white-haired with a soft dreaming smile written on his face.

She found herself either playing with his short tan-colored hair or with his soft hands. It was something she commonly did while he rested. She preferred his sleepy state. When he was sleeping, he didn’t complain or whine or short. None of that but only muttered and snored in his sleep. It was surely peaceful. He was at peace, dreaming his dreams and being happy. Despite living in this place of hell itself, he looked rather happy. 

She refused to admit that he was shockingly cute in the covers. 

Last night, or well, yesterday happened to be their ceremony wedding and night. At first, she was hostile and stern, being dragged down here but Kyoya-sama didn’t mind, it was his orders and she wouldn’t disobey them. At first, she thought he was annoying, but slowly as things began to grew as time went on, she felt pity for him. 

Even Davide and Gremlin once told her that he seemed happier when she was around. She noticed it, too. 

  
  


“Sophia…?” He sleepy opens his eyes to find her. “Good morning,  _ my queen _ !” He proudly smiled at her once he noticed. “How are you feeling now?” He asked. “I hope you aren’t too sore from last night. I did go pretty rough, didn’t I?”

She doesn’t respond to his question. Instead, she grabbed her pillow and threw it at him. He flinched and let out a yelp as he fell back on the bed. Arms awkwardly tensing. She held back her blush.

“Hey!” He whined, “Don’t throw pillows at your husband!” 

She ignored him, stoically. She took the pillow from his hands and lean in, planting a soft kiss on his forehead. He blinked, probably never expecting to get one. He felt his cheeks burn further.

“I’ll never get used to these strange affections.”

“Just get dress already.”

Magoroku frowned, “Do I have to? Why can’t we just stay in bed for a little longer?” A complained. He pushed himself up, wrapping his hands around her shoulders, and pressed forward, clinging to her. He was often clingy. “Can I just get some more of your warmth?”

She doesn’t move or push him away from her. “You got enough of that last night, didn’t you?”

“I-I want more!” 

  
  
  
  
  


“You know, this is our first official day as king and queen, Sophia.” He noted, “I’m sure the Guard men would be very excited to meet you, too.”

“I’ve already met your guard men, Shido.”

“Well, you’ll meet them again.” He smiled, “This time, we’ll formally introduce you as their queen.”

“That said, I get to order them around?”

“Of course!” 

“We might have to think of something to calm down all of the people who are excited by our ceremony, too.” 


End file.
